HASTA LEO TIENE UN LIMITE
by dragonazabache
Summary: Amable,listo,constante,tierno,siempre atento a lo que se necesita, en resumen, paciente seria la palabra con que todos llamaríamos a Leonardo, ¿pero que se necesitaria para probar esa paciencia?


He regresado después de un largo tiempo, espero no me hayan extrañado mucho, yo si lo hice. Sus fics me inspiraron a regresar.

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus autores y a Nickelodeon. Yo sólo creé la historia y por supuesto que no espero obtener un lucro con esto.

Nota: Durante la lectura tengan en cuenta que el fic fue creado con el fin de hacerlos sonreír. Puede que haya momentos un poco OOC y una que otra discrepancia en las cuestiones químicas… todo sea por lograr el verdadero objetivo: crear risas. Gracias. ;D

* * *

HASTA LEO TIENE UN LÍMITE.

En la guarida hay bastante movimiento, Splinter ha decidido que llevará a Mikey, Rafa y Donnie a la granja de Casey para un entrenamiento especial. Leonardo se quedará en casa; el motivo: fue el único que aprobó todos los entrenamientos impuestos por Splinter y sus "disciplinados" hermanitos requieren un riguroso entrenamiento.

\- Leo, aquí está la lista de cuidados de Spike, - Rafa entrega a su hermano una hoja con horarios de siesta y alimentación de su tortuga mascota, - y por favor, dale sólo lechuga fresca.

\- Tendré cuidado con ello Rafa, ¿algo más que le falte a tu lista? - No tenía ni medio segundo de decir eso cuando Rafael le arrebató la lista para releerla, a lo que el de añil sólo movió su cabeza en franca negación, su hermano nunca cambiaría, pero a Splinter le molestó mucho la actitud de su segundo hijo.

\- ¡Rafael, no seas grosero con tu hermano! - Regañó la rata a su hijo, pero éste estaba tan absorto en su lista, que no escuchó lo que su padre le decía.

\- Mejor dejémoslo Sensei, debe estar muy preocupado por el bienestar de Spike para no hacernos caso. - En ese momento apareció Donnie desde su laboratorio y con maleta en mano le tendió su lista a su hermano mayor.

\- Esta es la lista de mi experimento, los pasos que debes seguir y cuantas cantidades debes colocar. Calculo que a nuestro regreso, estará listo.

\- Yo estoy seguro de ello Donnie. - Le sonrió el de añil a su tercer hermano y se dispuso a leer la lista. – "Diez tazas de compuesto especial proporcionarán suficiente C8H10N4O2, tres veces al día, más dos cucharadas de C12H22O11." - Eh, Donnie, en español, ¿qué son éstas cosas?

\- Fórmulas químicas, muy necesarias para el éxito de mi trabajo.

\- Si es así, seguiré tus indicaciones. - Aseguró Leo con su lista en mano.

\- Sensei, ¿en serio no podemos llevar a Klunk? - Apareció Miguel Ángel con su gatito mascota en brazos.

\- Lo siento Miguel Ángel, pero no. Nuestra salida es en plan de entrenamiento, no de placer, de lo contrario Leonardo también nos acompañaría, lo mismo que Spike.

\- Bueno… - suspiró Mikey resignado, - aquí tienes Leo, le entregó Mikey a Klunk junto a una lista de indicaciones para el gatito, - cuídalo bien.

\- Así lo haré Mikey. – Al tenerlo en brazos, Leo pudo sentir unos extraños temblorcitos viniendo del gatito. - Mikey, ¿Klunk está bien?

\- Yo espero que si Leo, desde hace algunos días lo he notado así, me tiene un poco preocupado.

\- Listo, - apareció Rafael de improviso, – ya revisé toda la lista y no falta nada.

\- Gracias Rafa.

\- A ti Leo, de no ser porque sé que te quedas en casa, estaría sufriendo con la idea de dejar solo a Spike.

\- Ya es hora de irnos hijos míos, el camino es largo y su entrenamiento será muy duro. Nos vemos Leonardo, regresaremos el lunes.

\- Está bien, les deseo buen viaje a todos, feliz fin de semana chicos.

\- Gracias Leo. - Contestaron unos desanimados quelonios, Splinter negó con la cabeza.

\- Nos vemos hijo y cuídate mucho. - Con estas palabras los tres quelonios y su padre, salieron de la guarida.

\- Bueno nos quedamos solos Spike. - Le decía Leo a una tortuguita que comía algo oscuro. – Klunk. - Acarició al gatito tembloroso que traía en brazos. – Y extraño experimento el de Donnie que no quiso decirme de que se trataba… - Dirigió su vista al laboratorio de su hermano, será mejor empezar nuestras mini vacaciones antes de que todos regresen. - Leo comenzó a leer las listas que les habían entregado sus hermanos.

SPIKE

"Una o dos hojas de lechuga fresca, agua suficiente para beber tres veces al dia, no molestar sus siestas si no quieren tenerlo molesto. Platicar con él, esto le quita el estrés, le gusta ver la tele y escuchar música metálica."

-Bueno, no es una lista muy larga. - Observó Leo a la tortuga mascota para después leer la lista de Donnie.

EXPERIMENTO DE GRANDES PROPORCIONES

"Colocar diez tazas del compuesto con C8H10N4O2.

Después reposar por dos segundos.

Agregar dos cucharadas de C12H22O11 tres veces al día."

-Si la lista de Rafa me pareció corta, la de Donnie me la aprendería de memoria, de no ser porque son formulas científicas, bien veamos la lista de Mikey.

KLUNK

"Darle leche tibia, Whiskas o croquetas, agua fresca, checar su arenero, le toca baño el sábado, a veces come entre comidas."

\- ¿A veces? - Se interrumpió Leo a su lectura y es que Klunk como su dueño siempre comían entre comidas, había que vigilarlos o tendrían ambos sobrepeso.

"P.D: Leo, estoy preocupado por Klunk, desde que Donnie comenzó con su experimento hace tres días, Klunk se comporta un poco extraño y tiembla mucho."

\- Tendré que observarte mejor, no quiero que te pase algo y Mikey se ponga triste. - El gatito en sus brazos realizó un extraño sonido entre ronroneo y gruñido impropio de él, lo que preocupó a la tortuga de añil. - ¿Qué será lo que te tiene tan tenso? - Se preguntó Leonardo, decidió comenzar a disfrutar su fin de semana, durante el resto del día las cosas se mostraron tranquilas hasta que llegó el momento de hacer los mandados impuestos por sus hermanos.

LABORATORIO DE DONATELO

Leo entró y percibió un olor muy fuerte pero peculiar, casi estaba seguro de poder identificarlo pero al ser tan fuerte, no pudo descifrar que era. Colocó diez tazas de un costal que tenía la fórmula química. Su contenido era de un tono café obscuro y era muy penetrante, tan era así, que Leo decidió terminar rápido y apresurarse con la otra fórmula, después de eso salió presuroso del laboratorio.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo Donnie?

SPIKE

El pequeño Spike se encontraba en la sala cuando Leo llegó, éste aprovechó el momento para servirle su lechuguita fresca en su platito y agüita fresca.

-¡Que lo disfrutes! - Le deseó el quelonio azul, la pequeña tortuga comenzó a comer sus alimentos pero extrañamente, no dejaba de ver donde se encontraba Ogima, que por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba en el sofá de Splinter.

KLUNK

El gatito de Mikey salió del laboratorio de Donatelo y temblaba aún más de lo usual, a Leo esto le pareció extraño.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí, Klunk? - Al cargarlo Leo sintió ese temblor en aumento, - tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a Abril. - Antes de que pudiera tomar el teléfono recordó algo importante. - Es cierto, Abril y Casey acompañaron a los chicos, me parece que seré yo quien pida una cita con el veterinario.

SÁBADO

Leo dormía plácidamente con Ogima a un lado, eran las 3:00 a.m. cuando sintió un jalón del lado del oso de peluche, lo que lo hizo despertarse al encender la lámpara encima del buró, era Spike mordiendo y jalando al pobre Ogima.

-Spike, ¿qué es lo que haces? - Lo tomó para llevarlo a su cojincito pero la pequeña tortuga le plantó una fuerte mordida. - ¡Auch! ¿Spike, qué te pasa? Tú no eres así. - Como respuesta Spike le mordió nuevamente y se lanzó contra el oso de peluche. Gracias a las habilidades ninja que Leo poseía, pudo salvar a Ogima de un certero ataque, para sorpresa de Leo, Spike no se quedó quieto y con un rápido movimiento muy anormal en la pequeña tortuguita, ésta se lanzó contra Leo comenzando así una batalla campal. Leo comenzaba a preguntarse si Rafael le había dado todas las indicaciones o había omitido algunas intencionalmente.

Cerca de las 7:00 a.m. Spike se había rendido a un sueño profundo, Leo había quedado mallugado y con mordidas en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿De dónde saco Spike tanta fuerza para atacar? ¿Y qué quería con Ogima? - Se preguntaba un desvelado, herido y magullado Leonardo. Sin más, se dio un baño, tenía que alimentar a Klunk y colocar los químicos al experimento de Donnie. Así que después del baño, se dirigió a la cocina para sacar la comida de Klunk y servírsela en su platito, Klunk comió su comida pero no quiso beber su leche y veía con insistencia a Leo.

\- Klunk, es tu leche favorita, no me digas que eres intolerante a la lactosa. - Pero Klunk terminó su comida y dejó la leche. - ¿Qué le estará pasando? Bueno, tal vez se la tome más al rato. - Se dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras, en verdad necesitaba llevar a Klunk con el veterinario, había algo muy extraño con él y Spike, después de esto se dirigió al laboratorio de Donnie y colocó los químicos en el destilador hábilmente armado por su inteligente hermano, pero esta vez Leo notó que el olor era más fuerte y penetrante para sus fosas nasales como si por cada taza que aumentara, el olor se hiciera más desagradable y nauseabundo. Rápido y con cuidado, añadió los químicos y salió corriendo del lugar. Ya en la sala, Leo se dejó caer en el sofá pesadamente reflexionando su día.

\- Primero Spike trata de atacar a Ogima y me lastima en el intento; después Klunk actúa raro, come su comida pero deja su leche y para empeorar sus temblores son cada vez más fuertes y sus "ronroneos" muy agresivos y para acabar el extraño experimento de Donnie huele terrible con cada taza de ese extraño polvo que le meto y debo tolerar esa peste hasta el regreso de mi hermano… - meditaba el de añil, - después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, no me explico el extraño comportamiento de Klunk y Spike y mucho menos ese horrible olor que despide el experimento de Donnie, ¿acaso se habrán confabulado para echarme a perder mi fin de semana? - pero negando con la cabeza se dijo: - tal vez me estoy poniendo paranoico por la falta de sueño.

Se dirigió a dormir cuando Klunk, desesperado, comenzó a correr por toda la casa tirando todo a su paso, Spike por su parte olfateaba desesperadamente y al detectar su objetivo salió disparado a quién sabe dónde. Leo tuvo que concentrarse en Klunk y tratar de atraparlo usando sus reflejos ninja, que en esta ocasión no le fueron de mucha ayuda ya que tardo cinco horas y media en atraparlo, recordando que ese día Klunk tendría baño, aprovechó para agregarle sales aromáticas que le ayudarían (o eso esperaba) a calmar al minino, por suerte para él, así fue, y Klunk terminó durmiendo la siesta y soñando con ratoncitos y quien sabe que más, todo esto pacíficamente.

Leonardo, para asegurarse que así se quedara, dejó a klunk en el cuarto de su hermanito Mikey y cerró la habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, al salir se permitió soltar un suspiro, al mirar la planta baja y ver todo el desastre quiso imaginarse que los responsables de éste fueran el Clan del Pie o los Dragones Púrpuras pero no podía engañarse, el responsable de todo era un inocente minino (ya no tan inocente), al cual definitivamente llevaría con el veterinario a revisar. Después de un momento recordó que había olvidado a Spike tomando "velocidad turbo" hacia alguna dirección desconocida, comenzó a rezar por encontrar a la pequeña tortuga en su cojín favorito.

\- Spike, Spike, ¿dónde te metiste? - Antes de dar un paso escalera abajo, Leo se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación se encontraba entre abierta y un mal presentimiento surgió en su mente. Rápidamente se fue corriendo a su cuarto y al entrar se encontró con la pequeña tortuga mascota que tenía puesta una servilletita en su cuellito con la leyenda: "DELICIOUS" y unos cubiertos en miniatura en sus patitas delanteras, su objetivo era claro. - ¡Ogima! - Gritó un preocupado Leonardo que sin pensarlo dos veces le quitó el oso a Spike quien lo amenazó con sus cubiertos.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando. - Leo decidió tomar a Spike y darle su lechuguita fresca, - servido, que lo disfrutes, - pero Spike veía hacia el piso superior, - lo siento Spike no hay osos en el bufete, tendrás que conformarte. - Y tristemente Spike comió su lechuguita, tras de esto, Leo se dispuso a realizar la nada fácil tarea de ordenar todo el lugar lo cual lo dejó agotado, aun así se decidió a realizar la llamada al veterinario.

\- ¿Doctor Ronald? Soy Leonardo Hamato le pedí una cita y usted me la dio para en la tarde. - La voz del otro lado respondió.

\- ¿Desea cambiarla?

\- Más bien diría que me gustaría adelantarla, - pidió el quelonio de azul algo preocupado, - y también hacerle una pregunta… ¿es común que una tortuga quiera comer osos de peluche?

\- Disculpe… ¿es una broma?

\- Qué más quisiera yo, pero no es así, la mascota de mi hermano lleva queriendo comerse a mi oso desde anoche y hasta pelea conmigo por él.

\- Lo que me dice no es común, me parece que también debería traer a la mascota de su hermano.

\- Gracias doctor, así lo haré. - Y con eso colgó. - Más les vale a mis hermanos no tener que ver con esto, – suspiró Leo recargándose en la pared, no había descansado ni medio segundo cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de su cuarto.

\- Por favor, que no sea Spike, por favor, por favor… - sin embargo no siempre tenemos lo que queremos, las oraciones de Leo fueron ignoradas pues cuando este subió y entró a su cuarto, se encontró con Spike haciendo destrozos.

\- Shh, Spike por favor no, detente, despertarás a…

\- Grrrrr - Un gruñido salió del cuarto de Mikey, lo último que Leonardo supo es que había caído el infierno sobre él, sin deberla. Horas más tarde un Leonardo bien ataviado con un buen camuflaje, y vendado, se encontraba en con un gato furioso en su jaulita transportadora y una pequeña tortuga dándose tumbos contra un transportador especial en la clínica veterinaria, ¿esas eran sus vacaciones alejado de su familia? Si era así, estaba declarado que su familia lo odiaba a muerte.

\- Hamato Leonardo, - escuchó que lo llamaba la enfermera y este se levantó en dirección al consultorio no sin antes saludar a la enfermera presente.

\- Señor Hamato, buenas tardes, ¿puedo preguntarle qué le pasó? - Preguntó el veterinario al ver las vendas.

\- ¿Me creería si le digo que yo mismo no lo entiendo?

\- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me comentó?

\- Exacto, desde que mis hermanos salieron de viaje, encargándome a sus mascotas, su comportamiento ha cambiado bastante, tanto Klunk como Spike se han vuelto… agresivos.

\- En ese caso voy a revisar a estos dos pequeñines. - El médico se llevó a las dos mascotas para realizarles análisis, sin embargo no tardó mucho para que se escucharan los gruñidos de Klunk y los gritos de un doctor diciendo:

\- ¡ATRÁS DEMONIO VERDE! ¡ALÉJATE LEÓN EN MINIATURA! - Después de una hora que a Leo le parecieron siglos, el doctor salió del consultorio con varios rasguños y varias partes calvas de su cabeza que Leo adivinó eran mordiscos de Spike.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó un nervioso Leonardo.

\- ¿Bien? ¡Nada está bien con esos dos! ¡Uno está peor que el otro! - El pobre veterinario había visto varios casos difíciles e inusuales, pero ninguno como el que estaba atendiendo, esto sobrepasaba el límite de su experiencia. - ¿Está seguro que su comportamiento empezó cuando sus amos se marcharon?

\- De Spike si, - respondió Leo pensativo, - sin embargo… Klunk, él empezaba a mostrar signos extraños desde antes de que mi hermanito saliera, fue esa una de las razones por las que no quería marcharse, me mencionó que había comenzado: "desde el día en que el mediano comenzó con su extraño experimento. Klunk actúa muy extraño."

\- ¿Experimento? ¿Qué tipo de experimento? - El veterinario estaba extrañado.

\- No lo sé, sólo me dejó a cargo de su apestoso experimento, no me dijo de que se trataba, solo me dio esas extrañas instrucciones.

\- ¿Entonces no tiene idea de que se trata ese famoso experimento?

\- No doctor. Lo siento, eso es un gran misterio para todos.

\- Empiezo a creer que debería averiguar qué es lo que está haciendo su hermano para hacer que el gatito se comporte como si tuviera injerto de león, digo, ¿qué pone al gato en ese estado? Para cambiarlo así, debe ser algo serio.

\- Pero eso significa que sea lo que sea, que este haciendo mi hermano, ¿podría ser peligroso?

\- Si pudo transformar un lindo gatito en una fiera salvaje, casi apostaría mi vida y lo último que me queda de cabello a que sí. - Leo no dudaba que así fuera, el laboratorio de Donnie tenía más explosiones que un campo minado, era sólo que no pensaba que los proyectos de su hermanito fueran tan… peligrosos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Spike? Él empezó a actuar así a partir de la partida de mi hermano Rafael o al menos ahí recuerdo que comenzaron los síntomas.

\- De él si no estoy seguro, usted me ha dicho que lo único que quiere es comerse a su ¿oso de peluche? ¿De casualidad lo trajo con usted?

\- Sí, de hecho estoy por llevarlo a la lavandería. - Le decía mientras sacaba su preciado oso de su mochila.

\- ¿Me permite? - Pidió el veterinario a Leo quien accedió apresurado por saber que ocurría con las mascotas de sus hermanos.

\- Entonces el ataque de esa tortuguita, ¿ha sido hacia ese oso?

\- Si.

\- ¿Ha atacado a otro muñeco de peluche? - Preguntó analizando al oso de peluche.

\- No. - Respondió Leo meditando en como Ogima había sido el blanco único de Spike. - De hecho yo he sido atacado por proteger a Ogima.

\- El veterinario sacó una lupa y se dedicó a examinar con detenimiento al pequeño osito de peluche, sin encontrar aún algo hasta que sin querer vio algo en el listón del simpático osito de peluche, con ayuda de dos cristales raspó una parte del moño de Ogima colocándolos en ellos y sujetándolos bien, hecho esto devolvió el oso a su dueño.

\- Mañana temprano le hablaré por teléfono y le daré los resultados en punto de la 1:00 p.m. - le dijo el veterinario, - esto debido a que mañana es domingo y es la única hora en que puedo permitirme trabajar.

\- Gracias doctor, le agradezco su ayuda. - Decía Leo guardando a Ogima en su mochila.

\- La verdad, no sé cómo ha tolerado el comportamiento agresivo de esas mascotas poseídas.

\- Siendo sincero, yo tampoco.

\- ¿Ha intentado un exorcismo? - Sugirió el veterinario, como medida de seguridad al chico.

\- ¿No primero debería esperar los resultados? - Preguntó Leo, quien sabía que el médico solo quería lo mejor para él y que Klunk junto con Spike se comportaran como las lindas mascotas que eran… pero exorcizarlos… era una medida muy extrema.

\- Sólo era un comentario, entonces mañana le entregaré los resultados.

\- Se lo agradeceré mucho doctor.

\- Será un placer ayudarlo, ¡Cristóbal, trae a los engendros del demonio! Quiero decir… a las mascotas. - Se corregía el veterinario, mientras un pobre ayudante de no menos de diecisiete años, todo arañado y mordisqueado salió del laboratorio de análisis con las mascotas en sus respectivos transportadores, mientras que mantenía las jaulas lo más alejado que se pudiera dé el, en verdad el chico se veía traumatizado y aterrado.

\- Después de esto le daré vacaciones. - Le murmuró el veterinario a Leo, al ver su expresión de asombro, con esto tomó los trasportines y se fue a la guarida, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber que pasaba con Klunk y Spike. Ya en la guarida, Leo colocó los ingredientes en el aparato de Donatelo lo que hizo reflexionar un poco en el comportamiento actual del pequeño Klunk.

\- "Desde que Donnie empezó con ese extraño experimento, Klunk ha actuado un poco extraño." - Ésas habían sido las últimas palabras de Mikey antes de irse, Leo observó los ingredientes del experimento.

"10 tazas del compuesto especial para proporcionar suficiente C8H10N4O22 y dos cucharadas C12H22O11."

Pero no decía que era. Si Klunk actuaba raro desde que había comenzado su experimento, sólo significa que había encontrado una forma de entrar al laboratorio de Donnie sin ser detectado, ¿acaso habría tomado del contenido del recipiente? De ser así, eso explicaba la conducta pero no la reacción que tenía y la pregunta seguía en el aire, ¿qué era lo que Donatelo estaba haciendo que provocaba el cambio tan drástico en Klunk? Su otro problema se encontraba en Spike y su ansia de comer osos de peluche, ese tipo de apetito había aparecido justo el día en que Rafael se fue de la casa, ¿qué sucedía con el apetito de Spike?

\- No entiendo nada. - Se dijo así mismo. Para empeorar las cosas, Klunk y Spike habían terminado de enloquecer durante el resto del día, Klunk parecía gato montés con rabia y Spike parecía alcohólico en proceso de rehabilitación buscando a Ogima por todos lados sin encontrarlo, en un intermedio Leo entró al laboratorio de Donnie para agregar los ingredientes, sólo para encontrarse con algo por demás interesante.

\- ¿Klunk? - El "indefenso" minino bebía del recipiente de la fórmula secreta de Donnie. - ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Deja eso!

Al intentar quitar a Klunk del recipiente, éste se abalanzó contra él tirándole a Leo el contenido del costal con polvo oloroso, impregnándose al momento del contenido y Klunk se le fue encima, por si las cosas no estaban ya peores un Spike molesto por no encontrar a su víctima, también se abalanzó contra Leo. La tortuga no podía creer lo que pasaba. ¿Qué había hecho él para que esos pequeñines lo trataran de matar? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué tenía Donatelo en ese contenedor que había puesto su mundo de cabeza? Como pudo salió del laboratorio de Donnie y regresó con las jaulitas de ambas mascotas.

Ahí se suscitó el siguiente problema que fue meter a cada una en sus respectivas jaulas pues ambos estaban fuera de sus cabales, por así decirlo, entre rasguños y mordidas, Leo logró encerrar a ambas mascotas y con candados aseguró las puertecitas de cada transportador por si acaso intentaban escapar de sus jaulas, por un momento estuvo tentado a liberarlos pero un gruñido de Klunk y las miradas de Spike le confirmaron la mala idea que sería liberar a esas pequeñas mascotas. Suspiró al ver su casa, la cual parecía zona de desastre, no había ningún lugar que estuviera a salvo, decidió que después se encargaría de recoger todo, por ahora quería darse una ducha para quitarse lo que fuera que le hubiera caído encima, después de todo olía terrible y no tenía ni más remota idea de si el contenido era peligroso o no.

-¡Vaya vacaciones que estoy pasando! - Suspiró pesadamente el de añil.

Bajo la regadera trató de relajarse un poco mientras se daba un buen baño, fue ahí donde el olor peculiar fue suplantado a el anterior, Leo casi estaba seguro de reconocer ese aroma, lo había olido en el laboratorio de su hermano sólo que más suave y agradable al olfato, con la duda en la cabeza Leo terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió al laboratorio de su hermano, tomó una hoja y escribió la fórmula que se encontraba en el costal.

\- C8H10N4O2 - Tras escribir la fórmula, se dirigió a la computadora de su hermano el genio y se puso a buscar que cosa era esa fórmula y lo que encontró lo dejó pasmado, claro, eso explicaba el extraño comportamiento de Klunk, lo que no sabía verdaderamente era si culpar a Miguel Ángel por enseñar al minino a entrar en donde no debía o a Donatelo por su genial idea de experimentar con cosas nocivas a la salud.

\- ¡Cuando eso dos lleguen…! - Estaba tan furioso que no sabía con qué desquitarse, lo que si sabía era que sus hermanitos pagarían caro por eso, decidió que lo mejor sería irse a descansar un poco después de todo ya le estaba entrando un dolor de cabeza con todo lo acontecido en el fin de semana y aún le faltaba terminar ese fin con el domingo.

DOMINGO

Debido al cansancio de los dos días anteriores, Leo por primera vez se levantó tarde, 12:00 a.m. para ser precisos y tampoco hizo su ronda vespertina. Alimentó a Klunk y a Spike, con su comida normal y cuidando que ambas mascotas no se salieran de sus respectivas jaulas, comió algo ligero y comenzó a arreglar el desastre que era la guarida, ya antes Leo y sus hermanos habían arreglado desastres pero Leo veía más la finta de haber pasado por un campo minado o de haber tenido una batalla con Shredder y toda su compañía de ninjas, por eso de la 1:00 a.m. sonó el teléfono y Leo atendió al llamado.

\- Bueno… - contestó algo cansado y la voz al otro lado del teléfono correspondió al saludo.

\- Me encuentro bien gracias… o al menos lo más bien que puedo estar, - respondió al saludo y la voz del otro lado del teléfono empezó a hablar preocupadamente.

\- Lo sé, yo también averigüe eso por accidente en el laboratorio de mi hermano, es una cantidad muy fuerte la que está usando, - la voz del otro lado sonaba preocupada, pero firme, - por lo pronto los tengo encerrados no tuve otra alternativa, ¿por casualidad usted cree que Spike haya tomado lo mismo que Klunk? - Preguntó preocupado y la voz en el teléfono respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¿Pero entonces porque ha querido devorar a Ogima? - Y así el veterinario explicó las razones por las cual Spike actuaba como actuaba. - ¿Lo dice enserio? - La respuesta fue afirmativa - … si, comprendo, y ¿que sugiere entonces?... gracias. - Después de esto Leo colgó, después de meditar un poco realizó una llamada a la lavandería.

\- Buenos días soy Leonardo Hamato, - la recepcionista lo saludó cariñosamente, después de todo era su cliente frecuente, - igualmente, disculpe de casualidad en este lavado ¿no encontraron manchas de chocolate en Ogima? - La telefonista corroboró la respuesta que el de añil había escuchado del veterinario, - ¿tanto así?... que interesante descubrimiento, se lo agradezco… pasaré por Ogima a… - Leo se le quedó viendo al desorden que aún tenía que arreglar y con un suspiro dijo: - ¿a las 6.30 estará bien?... gracias, se lo agradezco mucho. - Y con esto colgó el teléfono muy pensativo.

\- ¿Manchas de chocolate? ¿Cómo pudo Ogima mancharse tanto? Yo no como chocolate cerca de él y cuando lo hago procuro que este bien cubierto, ¿cómo…? - De pronto recordó a la única persona que comía cerca de Ogima sin ninguna clase de cuidado dejando al oso en cualquier lado, con esa persona aparecían ciertas partes del oso más manchadas que otras, Leonardo abrió los ojos como platos y de ellos salieron grandes llamas.

\- ¡Rafael! - Se escuchó el potente grito por todo el alcantarillado.

LUNES

Las tortugas y Splinter regresaban de su viaje de entrenamiento, entrando a la cochera de la guarida algo cansados por el viaje y el entrenamiento.

\- Si con este entrenamiento no estamos a la par de Bobonardo, me tiraré por la alcantarilla sin fondo. - Decía un cansado Rafael bajando del Tortumóvil.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Rafita, Sensei, por un momento no supe si quería entrenarnos o matarnos en el proceso. - Se quejó Mikey.

\- Si hubieran estado atentos a las lecciones como su hermano, no hubiera habido necesidad de esto, - señaló el Maestro Splinter con su ligero equipaje en manos.

\- Yo eché de menos mi laboratorio, tengo ganas de saber cómo va mi experimento, - decía un Donnie bajando su equipaje.

\- Oye Einstein, acabamos de regresar, ¿no podrías descansar antes de encerrarte como la rata de laboratorio que eres? - le gritó el de carmín, - sin ofender Sensei, - se disculpó al recordar la forma mutante de su padre, éste sólo le hizo un ademán que mostraba no estar molesto con la comparación.

\- Es que de verdad extraño mi laboratorio. - Decía Donnie poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro mojado.

\- Esa cara sólo le funciona al zoquete éste, - señaló el de carmín a Mikey. - ¡A mí no me convencerás! - Decía el de carmín perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Oye! - Se indignó el menor ante el comentario de su segundo hermano mayor pero Rafael lo ignoró.

\- Además, eso sólo pasa con Leonardo, ¡así que quítame esa cara! - Gritaba molesto el de rojo.

\- Amargado… - musitó el de morado en voz baja, lástima que Rafael si logró escucharlo.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - Gritó más fuerte Rafael con llamas en los ojos.

\- Que quizás me estoy apresurando y deberíamos entrar a descansar, - dijo temeroso de la furia de su hermano, mientras tanto el Maestro Splinter y Mikey se habían adelantado para entrar al elevador.

\- Más te vale… - le mostró el puño.

\- Rafael, deja en paz a tu hermano y entra de una vez al elevador. - Ordenó el Sensei a su hijo.

\- Está bien. - Se resignó el segundo al mando y sólo en ese momento Donnie pudo respirar a gusto, una vez que el elevador los llevó por fin a la guarida, se toparon con la oscuridad de ésta.

\- ¿Pero qué paso aquí? - Preguntó sorprendido Donatelo ante la penumbra.

\- ¡Juro que no tuve nada que ver aquí esta vez! - Respondió Rafael con las manos en alto, aunque éstas no se vieran por lo oscuro que estaba el lugar.

\- Eso es lógico Rafael, nadie de nosotros ha estado en casa durante todo el fin de semana. - respondió Donatelo con su característica lógica.

\- ¿Pero entonces que pasó aquí? – Preguntó un Mikey sujetándose de su padre.

\- Lo más importante: ¿dónde está su hermano? - Preguntó un preocupado Splinter. En ese momento se escuchó el potente rugido de un león, acompañado de los toc, toc, toc, de algo que se escuchaba como de plástico, en ese momento se encendió la luz y un Leonardo vendado, cansado, ojeroso, molesto, furioso, rabioso y todo lo que fuera a terminar en "do" y "oso" para ese caso en especial, por darse una idea, se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su padre mirándolos a todos con ojos de lunático homicida, lo que provocó que el de morado y el de carmín se escondieran al igual que el de naranja detrás de su padre, la otra cosa curiosa que notaron es que quien rugía como león no era otro más que Klunk quien estaba encerrado en su jaulita con varios candados para evitar su escape, en el buró de al lado se encontraba Spike golpeando con la cabecita los barrotes, que al igual que la jaula de Klunk estaba sellada con candados.

\- ¡Hola familia! ¿Pasaron bien su tiempo de entrenamiento? - La molestia de Leonardo era palpable en todo el ambiente y se podía cortar con una tijera sin mucho filo (N.A: podrán imaginarse entonces que tan molesto estaba.)

\- ¿Leo…? ¿Qué te pasó? - Preguntó asombrado el de morado.

\- Pasó, querido hermanito, que gracias a tu experimento ¡AHORA TENEMOS UN LEÓN EN MINIATURA EN LUGAR DE UN GATO! - Vociferó Leonardo señalando al pequeño minino dentro de su transportador.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando… - decía un apenado Donatelo detrás de su padre y sin querer ver a sus hermanos.

\- Miguel Ángel, ¿recuerdas que antes de irte me dijiste: "desde que Donnie empezó su experimento Klunk actúa extraño"? - Mikey meditó lo recordado por un momento pero un rugido de su linda mascota lo hizo reaccionar.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿qué es lo que provocó que Klunk actuara así? - Preguntó Mikey sabiendo que su hermano había averiguado lo que pasaba con su muy querida mascota pero sin salir de detrás de su padre por temor a lo que fuera a pasar si salía de su escudo.

\- ¡CAFÉ, MIGUEL ÁNGEL! ¡CAFÉ! Y EN TAN GRANDES PROPORCIONES QUE ENFERMARÍAN EL CEREBRO DEL MÁS CUERDO, - gritó Leonardo como nunca antes en toda de su vida. - ¡EL POBRE VETERINARIO LLEGÓ A CREER QUE TANTO KLUNK COMO SPIKE ESTABAN POSEIDOS! - El Maestro Splinter se dirigió hacia su tercer hijo.

\- ¡Donatelo! ¿Me puedes explicar eso? - Exigió el maestro Splinter consciente de que Leo nunca se había visto tan molesto en toda su vida.

\- Era un concentrado de café, Sensei, pensé que de esa manera sólo necesitaría una gota para tener lista una olla de café, no creí que Klunk y Spike se fueran a tomar el experimento… - se lamentó Donnie con la mirada gacha y jugando con sus dedos, mientras que Mikey y Rafa lo veían con miradas asesinas.

\- Si Spike no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, ¡te juro que exprimiré todas esas ideas de ese cerebro tuyo! - Amenazó Rafael con los puños cerrados y los ojos en llamas.

\- Oh, no, no, no. No te preocupes, Spike no tomó del experimento de Donatelo, - lo tranquilizó Leonardo sin cambiar su tono de voz, lo que tranquilizó al de morado que soltó el aire que ignoraba se encontraba sosteniendo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede con Spike? - Preguntó el de rojo, mostrando un miedo nunca antes sentido.

\- Resulta mi querido HERMANITO, que te has dedicado a comer demasiado pastel de chocolate y tan descuidadamente, ¡QUE AHORA SPIKE CREE QUE OGIMA ES EL POSTRE QUE SIGUE DE SU COMIDA! ¡O PEOR, QUE ES LA COMIDA!

\- ¡Perdóname Leo! Yo no quería que pasaras un mal rato. - Se disculpó Rafael.

\- Yo lamento lo de Klunk y que te haya dado tantos problemas. - Fue la disculpa de Mikey.

\- Y yo lamento que mi experimento sea la causa de todo esto, - dijo Donatelo con la cabeza gacha, - o al menos la mitad de ello. - Se recordó de pronto. Para sorpresa de todos y del mismo Splinter, Leo sacó unas maletas y a su recién lavado Ogima.

\- Hijo, ¿pero, qué haces? - Preguntó la anciana rata a su muy molesto primogénito.

\- ¿A USTEDES QUÉ LES PARECE? ¡ME VOY DE VACACIONES! - Respondió Leo sin dejar su tono furioso.

\- Pero Leo, ¡tú ya tuviste tus vacaciones! - Le dijo Rafael a su hermano mayor lo que hizo enfadar más al líder del clan Hamato.

\- ¡¿VACACIONES?! ¡¿VACACIONES DICES?! ¡¿LE LLAMAS VACACIONES A SER ATACADO, MORDIDO Y ARAÑADO POR UN GATO CON INJERTO DE LEÓN Y UNA TORTUGA ADICTA AL CHOCOLATE?! ¡¿A ESO LE LLAMAS TÚ VACACIONES?! - Gritaba un Leo con ojos en llamas.

\- No, no sé en qué estaba pensando… - respondió un temeroso Rafael por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Pero, a dónde piensas ir hijo mío? - Preguntó Splinter a su primogénito.

\- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! En el refrigerador encontrarán las instrucciones de cómo desintoxicar a ese par, - señaló ambas jaulas, - y si no las entienden será su problema. - Daba sus últimas instrucciones el joven líder. - ¡Si necesitan ayuda, no se molesten en llamarme porque no pienso responder! - Con esto se metió al elevador con maletas y su oso dejando a todos en Shock, cuando el elevador subió y pasó un rato.

\- ¿Se fue? ¿De verdad se fue? - Preguntó Rafael que no creía lo que había pasado.

\- Bueno, si lo pensamos bien, al parecer lo llevamos límite. - Respondió Donatelo que no podía salir de su impresión.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - Preguntó Mikey sin dejar de mirar el elevador, - Leo es quien siempre se ocupa de nosotros y se hace cargo de todo.

\- Por lo pronto ustedes dos se harán cargo de desintoxicar a sus mascotas, - señaló Splinter a Rafael y Miguel Ángel, - como en principio de cuentas tu experimento provocó todo esto, o al menos parte de esto, ayudarás a tus hermanos. - Ordenó Splinter al tercero de sus hijos, - ya nos arreglaremos con todo lo demás. - Un rugido de Klunk y un fuerte golpe de Spike que provocó que la jaula transportadora quedara estrellada hicieron saltar en sus lugares a tortugas y roedor.

\- Algo me dice que estos días sin Leo, nos van a parecer los más largos de nuestras vidas… - dijo Mikey viendo a las dos mascotas, los demás sólo asintieron.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Pobre Leo, siempre le está pasando algo, si no queda herido se encuentra agonizando o decidimos matarlo; pero eso sí, siempre será nuestra tortuga favorita. :D


End file.
